All Men Desire Knowledge
by qaffangyrl
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion share their first time together.


By Macedonian standards the two friends had passed all the rites of manhood. Each held a cup that carried more wine than water. Their delicate, silken waist cords gave way to fine-crafted, leather sword belts. They'd both killed their first man in battle and they'd found victory in the King's cavalry. And although neither would live to see their thirty-fourth year, they both had great destinies laid out before them.

Hephaistion, a loyal companion of the Prince, would one day become a diplomat, an engineer, a general, and a Hero. Alexander, son of Phillip II of Macedonia, would soon become a King, a Liberator, a Pharaoh, and a God.

Winter brought them home from battle back to Mieza where they'd continue their tutelage under the philosopher Aristotle. But, the last of the lessons the two friends had left to learn could not be found in books.

"Hephaistion come, your coverlet gives you little warmth. I'll share my heat with you. You'll never sleep with those chattering teeth."

It was true. Lately the immortal Hypnos could not guide Hephaistion into sleep despite having bedded down on soft dried rushes. It was not the cold though, that made him shiver as he laid not an arm's length away from Alexander. He shook his head, but his tone was soft so as not to rebuff his friend, "Did not Leonaidis tell you that a warrior should be able to endure any element?"

Blessed Artemis gifted Hephaistion by directing the moon over Alexander's face. The Prince shined as he replied, "Fortitude will do you no good, my friend, should you be carried to Hades in a frost." Alexander lifted the large blanket of pelts he laid beneath and called Hephaistion with a smirk. "Why do you hesitate to be my bedfellow? Do you fear I have lice?"

Hephaistion laughed, "With all the bathing you do that would be an impossibility. I saw nary a smudge of dirt on you as we captured the fort of the northern plain for your father." He lifted his linen coverlet and slid under the furs next to Alexander. Immediately, his blood betrayed him so he quickly turned on his stomach to hide his embarrassing desire.

He'd met Alexander years ago. They began as sparring partners. The young prince had always been small for his age and Hephaistion's size and strength made him a formidable challenger. How he wished wrestling was still part of their curriculum. For then, he'd have an excuse to hold Alexander in his arms, or between his thighs.

As they grew, so did their friendship and brotherhood. But despite all Hephaistion's hopes he saw no sign that Alexander's heart had been pierced by Eros as his has been.

He'd suffered, silently and tried to remind himself of Aristotle's words. _Those filled with lust are without virtue._ Tonight though, his mind held onto another lesson of the philosopher where he told all the boys at Mieza, _In everything, the first step is what counts. First beginnings are hardest to make and as small and inconspicuous as they are potent in influence, but once they are made, it is easy to add the rest._

"Why you're hot already," Alexander said with innocent concern. "Did the winter air bring you a fever?"

Hephaistion could wait no longer. He had to trust in the hope that he and Alexander truly were one soul in two bodies. If this was true, then even if Alexander did not share Hephaistion's affection, he would not be cruel in his rejection. Their friendship had to be able to withstand a thwarted advance. For losing his place as Alexander's companion would be a fate worse than death.

"I do have a fire within me, Alexander. But, it's not from illness." Hephaistion managed to say.

Alexander sat up in alarm, "What then, have you been wronged in some way? I'll strike down anyone who means to harm you."

Hephaistion willed himself to tug on Alexander's arm and gently urged him back down onto their bedding. "I do not know of any ill will against me. My fire comes from something I've lost."

Ever the problem solver Alexander patted Hephaistion's shoulder in reassurance and asked, "What is this treasure that left your possession? We'll find it together."

"It is my heart, Alexander. I've lost it…to _you."_

Hephaistion's meaning escaped Alexander. His face fell, "I've hurt you? Hephaistion, whatever it is I've done, I beg your forgiveness."

Hephaisiton dared to brush his hand across Alexander's cheek. His beauty was overwhelming. He smiled, and tried again, to explain himself, "Do you remember this summer when we rode into battle?"

"Of course, I was fearless with you by my side."

"That you were. You said we were no longer Alexander and Hephaistion. We'd become the Heroes Achilles and Patroclus."

Alexander nodded and was warmed by the memory. That day, under his father's command had been a great triumph for Macedonia. He felt his body begin to stir at the thought of Hephaistion's bravery and skill in battle. And now, he searched his friend's face for some clue as to what he was trying to say.

"It's been my hope for some time," Hephaistion continued, "That we'd not only live as them in battle, but in peace as well."

Suddenly, Alexander knew exactly what Hephaistion was struggling to make clear. Achilles and Patroclus were not only great warriors, they were lovers. Alexander was not without normal, adolescent curiosities and he was by no means naïve. But, he'd made the decision long ago to avoid the licentious hedonism that ruled his father. So he asked himself, how any feeling he shared with his Hephaistion could be impure. A friend worth dying for is a friend Alexander could deny nothing.

He rested a careful hand on the small of Hephaistion's back and whispered, "It's true I wear Homer's mask of mighty Achilles on the battlefield. But, if it suits you, in the bedchamber, I think I'd prefer to yield that role to you, so I could play the part of sweet Patroclus."

Hephaistion was elated and silently promised to make a grand sacrifice to Aphrodite at daybreak as a thanks for his good fortune. He turned on his side to face Alexander – no longer ashamed of his swollen manhood. As Alexander moved into his embrace, Hephaistion was relieved to feel that his friend's desire matched his own.

Alexander waited for Hephaistion to direct their lovemaking. To be Hephaistion's eromenos, i his beloved /i was something he'd never allowed himself to dream of, but now that it was at hand Alexander surmised that it was his own immortal parentage that enabled him to be so blessed.

The spark in Alexander grew into a blaze at the feel of Hephaistion's lips on his. And as he felt Hephaistion lift their chitons to remove the last wisp of a barrier between their bodies Alexander thought he would either burn up or drown in pleasure.

Hephaistion rolled Alexander onto his back and settled between his legs. The intoxicating friction of skin on skin spurred him on as he worked himself over the length of Alexander's member with his own. As their passion mounted, Alexander dug his fingers into Hephaistion's shoulders while Hephaistion slid a talented hand between them to guide his movements in a more deliberate manner.

Dizziness overtook Alexander. All he could feel of himself was that which Hephaistion thrusted against. He was certain he was close to death when,out of nowhere, his delicious agony came to an end. Within seconds Hephaistion found himself spent as well.

Embarrassed by the evidence of what they'd just done, Hephaistion searched for something to clean themselves.

"Now, shyness over takes you?" Alexander teased as he reached over to take a rag from his bedside washbasin. He knew levity would ease his friend's self consciousness.

"I'm just tending to you, like a respectful erastes should." Hephaistion replied with sudden air of confidence. He rarely felt unsure of himself when in Alexander's presence.

Alexander smiled, but Hephaistion could see a sadness clouding his eyes, "What is it, my beloved?"

"For a moment, I thought I was being beckoned by the ferryman. It was the first time in my life, I've ever feared death." Alexander's tone was heavy with melancholy.

"If you're carried across the River Styx before me, you'll need not wait long." Hephaistion brushed his fingers through the golden hair of his Prince. "I'll follow you anywhere Alexander, even to the Elysian Fields."

Alexander sighed, "Good, for it would not be paradise without you."

The End.


End file.
